


stay gold

by marshall_line



Series: 52/52 [10]
Category: Rainbow (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Beauty Bible, F/F, With Love J Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это не провал, это маленькая катастрофа у самой вершины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay gold

джекён знакомится с джессикой до дебюта, до своего, конечно. все друзья близких друзей ноыль и её друзья тоже. снсд только-только приходят к настоящему успеху: выпускают gee и взрывают чарты. она станет их бессмертным хитом и даже когда им будет под тридцать, они всё равно будут петь _джи джи бэйбэ бэйбэ_ , просто потому что такие песни не забываются никогда, но. сейчас они ещё об этом не знают.

джекён двадцать один, она совсем скоро станет айдолом, хотя могла стать им ещё два года назад с карой. тогда было бы по-другому? и джессику она бы узнала раньше, и была бы популярнее, и. всё было бы лучше, да?

(нет)

 

у ноыль день рождения, она зовёт их всех в дом своих родителей. она не устраивает вечеринку или что-то такое, это просто праздник, не более, но когда к ним приходит тэён, та-самая-тэён, никто не верит в происходящее. тэён неловко, она тянет за собой джессику, крепко держа её за руку, смущается от взглядов, слов. ноыль представляет её не как тэён из снсд, а как подругу детства. они обе из чонджу и одного возраста, а. что здесь тогда забыла джессика?

\-- тэён спросила, может ли она кого-нибудь привести, чтобы ей было спокойней, так что.

джекён сделает для себя вывод чуть позже: эти двое друг для друга будут самым необходимым в жизни (айдола) покоем. недолго, потом всё прекратится, как-то резко и без особой на то причины, а. пока что тэён держит джессику рядом и никуда её не отпускает, джессика улыбается и много смеётся. джекён смотрит на неё весь вечер и невольно улыбается сама.

они молоды, у них всё ещё будет: и слава, и фанаты, и много любви, и вот такие моменты тоже. джекён быстро научится это ценить, потому что в действительности у них ничего из этого не случится.

 

дебют никому не запоминается.

джекён же помнит абсолютно каждый шаг, каждое слово, каждое выступление. она лидер, она должна.

ноябрь и декабрь 2009 года смазаны, но девочки в восторге, переполнены эмоциями и надеждами. джекён тоже, ведь это их путь к вершине. такой маленький и всё-таки многообещающий.

джекён не сдаётся.

они всё смогут.

 

в 2010 году они возвращаются с новым концептом и с самой успешной своей песней. они даже что-то выигрывают, не на музыкальном шоу, но это всё равно победа. первая, единственная. больше не будет, ни потом, ни вообще.

и джекён понимает: им не светит успех как таковой и настоящее признание.

это не их время, они не в той компании (кара -- золотое детище дсп, другого такого у них не было до и не будет после, которое они всё равно умудрятся загубить дважды), они просто не те.

рэйнбоу есть кому петь, их правда любят, но, к сожалению, недостаточно сильно, ведь они всемером недостаточны во всём.

джекён верит, что когда-нибудь они чего-то добьются, впереди столько лет, столько песен и всего остального.

джекён верит. она лидер, она должна, только.

годы идут.

ничего не меняется.

они просто один большой провал.

 

джекён наблюдает за тем, как рушатся снсд. ей странно, ведь это сильная группа, национальная женская, пример для подражания, пример того, как можно подняться вверх и остаться там же, не падая никуда.

они, рэйнбоу, блеклая тень в этой индустрии, всегда на них равнялись, а. теперь. что?

 

на самом деле рушится только джессика.

 

в ноябре они отмечают пятую годовщину и плачут оттого, что все до сих пор остаются вместе, несмотря ни на что.

джекён думает: они никто, но они есть друг у друга. быть никем всемером намного проще.

джекён цепляется за девочек, они цепляются за неё.

солнце светит, планета вертится, у них нет ничего, о чём они так сильно и трепетно мечтали, кроме. их маленькой (как тот первый приз) семьи.

 

в феврале 2016 года (очередной и не менее волнительный камбэк) их спрашивают:

\-- чего вы хотите больше всего?

джекён отвечает честно:

\-- выступать на сцене и быть вместе как можно дольше.

она не говорит _всегда_ , потому что так не бывает.

она не обещает этого никому.

они просто ещё есть здесь, остальное неважно.

 

когда джекён предлагают занять пост мс в библии красоты, она не раздумывая соглашается. джекён уже побывала в стольких передачах с такой же тематикой и параллельно до сих пор в некоторых снимается, ей-то что? каждая из них хватается за любое предложение, за любой шанс где-то светиться, будь то дорама или программа про здоровье или косметику.

им осенью семь лет.

рэйнбоу не добились, не смогли, всё ещё внизу, но. джекён знает, что пока они группа, пока они вместе, недостижимая вершина будет ближе. не настолько, но будет.

надо перестать мечтать, так ведь?

джекён не мечтает.

джекён идёт вперёд.

и соглашаясь на новую работу, она никак не может представить, что её жизнь немного перевернётся и сведёт её снова с той, с кем она думала, что никогда не увидится.

с джессикой.

 

их знакомят так, будто они друг друга никогда не знали. может быть, может. им надо добавлять для формальности "-шши" и это странно, но позже джекён привыкнет, даже когда они будут немного ближе этого "-шши".

\-- джессика чон.

\-- ким джекён.

\-- мы справимся.

\-- да?

\-- да, обязательно.

джессика улыбается.

и джекён понимает, что иногда провалы приводят к чему-то хорошему.

иногда они приводят к людям, а.

первые эпизоды, первые съёмки.

джессика выглядит уверено, сосредоточено, пару раз перечитывает сценарий. она пытается вести себя непринуждённо. в таких передачах обычно немного переигрывают, как в дорамах, у джессики всё получается естественно. джекён удивляется тому, что она снялась только в одной дораме и то -- особо никаких положительных откликов тогда не было. джессика может многое, просто никто ей не верит.

джекён может тоже, но никому нет до этого дела.

им всё же немного неловко. после общего просмотра неловкость заметна; не то чтобы им надо быть лучшими друзьями перед камерами, но.

\-- сходите пообедайте, поговорите, избавьтесь от напряжения.

хороший совет, хорошая возможность.

джессика приглашает её первой. они встречаются в кафе ближе к центру сеула. джекён никогда в нём не была. 

\-- без "-шши", ладно?

\-- потом всё равно придётся.

\-- это не имеет значения.

\-- тогда без "онни".

\-- но ты же старше.

\-- всего на год и что? это не имеет значения?

и это первый раз, когда джекён с ней действительно комфортно.

разговоры о том о сём за чашкой чая и десертом приятные, они правда помогают расслабиться. джекён обычно так себя чувствует только в компании своих девочек, брата и матери.

для джессики она просто ким джекён. её не волнует всё остальное.

кто джессика для неё, джекён не знает, но ей ещё предстоит это узнать, а.

пока джекён выпаливает какую-то глупость -- и джессика начинает смеяться, закидывает голову назад, прикрывает рот ладонью.

что-то внутри джекён сигналит. наверное, это машина снаружи, а не.

джекён смеётся вместе с ней, хотя уже и не помнит, с чего вообще.

они возвращаются в это кафе снова и снова, строя общение и доверие. джекён кажется, что всё к лучшему. она никогда не перестаёт на что-то надеяться.

 

во время перерыва джекён идёт в гримёрку, ей надо прилечь и успокоиться. они всегда снимают по два эпизода за раз, меняя одежды, украшения, причёски и настроение тоже, но физически это выдержать невозможно, как ни старайся.

в гримёрке джекён находит джессику. она сидит с ногами на стуле, укрывшись до подбородка пледом, слушает музыку и читает книгу. её туфли и вещи беспорядочно раскиданы возле диванчика.

джекён заходит бесшумно, и джессика не обращает на неё внимания, и. джекён только смотрит на неё такую -- обычно человечную, совершенно маленькую в этом фиолетовом пледе, немного хмурящуюся -- и наконец-то понимает, что сигналы внутри принадлежат ей, не машине снаружи. машин здесь нет нигде.

одна лишь джессика.

джекён думает: _ой_.

её сердце пропускает удар.

можно ли назвать это очередным провалом? или это всё-таки просто другой путь, по которому ей стоит идти? к чему?

(к кому?)

джессика напротив неё кажется самой достижимой вершиной.

(всё совсем наоборот)

 

когда джессика начинает чаще к ней прикасаться, джекён начинает думать не о том. нет, она не забывает свой текст, не ведёт себя странно. ей просто хочется думать, что она кому-то нравится, и ей ничего для этого делать больше не нужно, как было раньше. она столько лет убила, чтобы завоевать хотя бы какое-то внимание. джекён красива, на джекён _смотрят_ , но она безразлична во всём остальном.

джессика тоже смотрит, смешит её, шутит не по сценарию шутки, которые понимают только они вдвоём, их почему-то даже не вырезают. джессика вертится вокруг неё, хотя между ними могут втиснуться человек десять, так далеко они иногда стоят или сидят друг от друга.

джекён смотрит в ответ. восторженно, с интересом, будто каждый раз видит впервые. джессика давно не похожа на ту себя, которую тэён привела на день рождения ноыль. она просто выросла и осталась одна.

когда они обедают, они говорят обо всём, кроме музыки. для джессики это -- то, чего она лишилась. для джекён -- то, чего у неё никогда не было полноценно. поэтому они молчат; казалось бы, их главное общее, но.

джекён не заикается, джессика эту тему всячески избегает.

о чём-то важно не упоминать вообще.

джессика -- она сломанная, сильная, позитивная; она не отступает, не сдаётся. джекён кажется, что они похожи. ури говорит ей о том же, но просит не загадывать наперёд, не воображать того, чего нет на самом деле. даже если ты хочешь, не стоит.

сердце джекён пропускает удар.

она так много всего в жизни упустила, ещё не узнала, не смогла. у джессики было всё, а потом не стало ничего; сейчас она снова на плаву. в полном одиночестве. об этом не надо рассказывать никому.

джессика держится за саму себя.

джекён по-глупому хочется, чтобы джессика немного держалась и за неё тоже, и. джекён приглашает её в кафе, в другое, своё любимое, ближе к офису дсп и её дому с ноыль. все их обеды чем-то смахивали на свидания и этот почти уже ужин, наверное, тоже.

джекён думает: у меня получится.

думает: пожалуйста, пусть получится.

и джекён начинает абсолютно прямо, не ходя вокруг да около:

\-- джессика, ты мне очень--

\-- мы можем попробовать.

если бы это было кино, вилка джекён обязательно бы драматично упала на пол, но они здесь, в этом кафе, за самым дальним столиком и под тусклым светом ламп, в странном уюте. и джессика действительно говорит именно это. мы можем.

\-- ч-что?

\-- я засчитаю это как свидание, договорились?

джекён кивает, напрягается. ури просила не выдумывать, джессика выдумкой не является. и её слова тоже.

это не успех, но близко.

так же, как джессика сейчас.

она накрывает её руку своей, осторожно сжимает и улыбается. внутри джекён сигналят все разбитые жизнью машины.

джекён не мечтает.

мечта перед ней.

 

джекён целует её спонтанно, всё в той же гримёрке, обхватив её лицо ладонями, не давая этим джессике отступить; поцелуй будто самый первый, -- испуганный. джекён не ждёт, что джессика ей ответит, даже если они вроде как начали встречаться. это ещё ничего не значит, хотя о поцелуях обычно не предупреждают?

джессика даёт слабину (такой хрупко надломленной она не видела её никогда), настолько неуверенно она хватается за плечи джекён, а потом и за шею, прижимая её к себе всю, чтобы не упасть.

джессика просто боится снова сломаться.

джекён говорит:

\-- я не сломаю.

и джессика ей верит, подставляет лицо под её губы, открывает шею; джекён тянет её к дивану, подкатывает к нему ширму, прячет их обеих.

джессика от неё дрожит.

джекён слышит, как плачет её собственное сердце, а может это плачет всё-таки джессика (отчего, а?), но.

они целуются, и это так похоже на счастье. джекён всё равно в нём почему-то одна.

(и она недостаточна)

джессика отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. это последний раз, когда она будет смотреть на джекён именно так: со светом, надеждой и чем-то ещё, о чём джекён узнает позже, когда путей назад для неё уже не будет никаких.

джессика смотрит, словно решает, продолжать им или нет, и. вздохнув (так тяжело, так тяжело), целует сама, напирая, толкаясь языком джекён в рот.

джекён позволяет ей всё.

испорченный макияж, горячие губы и больное чужое сердце.

куда им двоим, а.

 

свадебный эпизод: они обе в белых платьях, с цветами, с глупыми улыбками. джекён спускается по лестнице (вся весенняя, с венком), джессика уже стоит внизу. увидев её, она ахает, наверное, слишком громко. им приходится переснимать этот момент несколько раз; у джессики не получается вовремя закрыть рот. джекён не подаёт виду, но. её это немного смущает. с джекён такого не было: она никогда не краснела, не терялась, не выглядела глупо от того, что она испытывает. да, она любит подурачится, она это умеет, джекён запросто может выставить себя кем угодно, только.

джессика выдыхает своё _ах_ \-- и у джекён подкашиваются колени; в платье вдруг так тесно, и туфли жмут, и ей нехорошо; кружится голова.

джессика берёт её под руку в самом конце, и джекён понимает, что ей с этого пути не сойти. внутри всё лихорадочно сигналит, верещит, -- кто-то пытается угнать её драгоценную единственную машину. джекён ничего с этим не делает, просто слушает, как в ней зарождается что-то новое и настолько огромное (оно не помещается в её грудной клетке, оно рвётся наружу).

джессика ахает ещё раз и добавляет (или в шутку, или под впечатлением) _готова выйти за тебя хоть сейчас_.

(грудная клетка ломается под напором)

от этого ей хочется плакать, но джекён смеётся.

 

за этот месяц джекён заново знакомится, общается, встречается и влюбляется.

и надеется, что не полюбит.

ей это (не) нужно, но.

но?

 

\-- ты уверена?

и как можно об этом спрашивать, когда джессика под ней такая открытая, с трудом дышит, прикусывает нижнюю губу и ждёт, когда джекён уже что-нибудь да--

только не смотрит, отводит взгляд в сторону.

джекён замечает, какая джессика тонкая, меньше в два раза. и как они на самом деле не похожи ни в чём. ури была права, но. то, как джессика реагирует на каждое её прикосновение, как крепко обхватывает ногами, вжимаясь в джекён, прячет лицо в её шее и царапает ногтями спину, -- это что-то невозможное. у джекён снова кружится голова.

\-- быстрее.

джекён делает всё, о чём просит её джессика и будет делать всегда, даже когда это всё закончится.

_ещё_

_ещё_

_ещё_

джессика прикусывает её за плечо, чтобы не издавать никаких звуков, ведь она сомневается.

джессика сомневается, что её сердце сможет полюбить кого-то, кроме.

джекён ни о чём не жалеет, её же сердце в эту ночь бьётся так громко, что ей закладывает уши. она едва слышит, как джессика всё-таки стонет, а. потом всхлипывает.

сердце джекён _любит_ , и она так сильно его боится, хотя никогда ничего до этого не боялась.

это не провал, это маленькая катастрофа у самой вершины.

 

утром джекён сталкивается в ванной с сучжон. она ещё слишком сонная, и у неё так приятно болит всё тело после, что её не особо волнует, как она выглядит, стоит ли прикрываться и. какая, в общем-то, разница?

сучжон оценивающе осматривает её с ног до головы, задерживаясь взглядом на груди и шее, а. потом она с таким облегчением выдыхает, словно ожидала увидеть кого-то другого. так всегда: все ждут кого-то, никогда -- джекён.

сучжон закатывает глаза, говорит:

\-- доброе утро.

\-- доброе.

они завтракают втроём. не то чтобы у джекён когда-либо входило в планы знакомство с сестрой джессики, просто. обстоятельства, да?

завтрак проходит под стук приборов.

когда джессика встаёт из-за стола и относит свою тарелку в раковину, сучжон наклоняется к ней:

\-- я не знаю, получится у вас хоть что-нибудь, но ты береги её, _береги_.

джекён кивает.

джекён может многое -- и это она сможет тоже.

сучжон уходит через час; джессика моет посуду, напевая знакомую мелодию. джекён сначала сидит на стуле, немного раскачиваясь вперёд-назад, а. когда джессика улыбается чему-то своему, она не выдерживает: оставляет стул в покое, подходит к ней и обнимает со спины, сцепляет руки замком на её животе, зарывается лицом в волосы. тепло; мягко.

джессика замирает.

шумит вода.

их здесь двое; джекён кажется, что она всё равно одна, пока джессика не накрывает её руки своими. они мокрые и от ледяной воды холодные, но.

джекён их обязательно согреет.

джессика расслабляется, откидывает голову назад, на её плечо, и джекён целует её в шею, потом за ухом и к щеке, и губами к губам, она не может удержаться. джекён хочется, джессика не возражает, но всё же отворачивается в противоположную сторону.

от грудной клетки джекён не остаётся ничего.

шумит вода.

 

\-- ты с кем-то из них ещё общаешься?

\-- периодически.

\-- и каково это?

\-- как возвращаться на войну.

у джессики на спине полоска света, джекён водит по ней пальцами. кожа под ними нежная, вся джессика такая, а. сейчас она растрёпанная, в поцелуях и в солнце. волосы спадают ей на плечи золотом. весна.

джекён касается полоски света уже губами; джессика раскрывается ей совсем чуть-чуть.

джекён продолжает:

\-- почему?

\-- мы смеёмся, а потом плачем, потому что всё по-другому. это тяжело.

это не проходит.

джекён не понимает, она людей не теряла, и предавала её только жизнь, и--

\-- вы--

\-- не могли бы.

\-- но когда-нибудь?

\-- пройдёт много лет прежде, чем мы перестанем плакать и вспоминать о том, чего так и не случилось.

\-- джессика.

\-- я справилась.

\-- а справишься ли потом?

она больше не отвечает, не джекён ей это рассказывать (а кому? ты за меня держись, ладно?).

джессика ладонями к её щекам и тянет к себе обратно.

джекён падает с вершины в её весну с головой и сердцем.

она запоминает этот момент надолго: прикрытые жалюзи, немного света, немного солнца, джессика и её откровенность.

и её почти любовь.

 

сеул -- или дожди, или райская погода.

джекён зовёт джессику на прогулку по городу, пока у них есть свободное время. в итоге это больше похоже на выгул собаки джекён и поедание мороженого, но джессике нравится, только--

\-- ты пялишься на мои ноги.

\-- мне сложно этого не делать.

\-- будем считать, что ты смотришь на макаруна, а не на--

\-- у тебя потрясающая собака, да.

\-- джессика!

и джекён хочется взять её в охапку и унести отсюда; джессика смеётся, макарун тявкает и виляет хвостом.

чудесный день, чудесный.

они часто останавливаются у каких-то вывесок и разрисованных стен, джессика фотографирует её и никогда -- себя или их вдвоём. джекён думает, что ей так проще -- не оставлять после ещё больше памяти, хотя это просто уже невозможно. джекён ничего не забудет.

возле дома, где джекён живёт с ноыль, они натыкаются на неё же и на юнхе. те тоже выгуливают собак. макарун резко активизируется и рвётся вперёд, джессика едва умудряется держать его на поводке.

юнхе подмигивает джекён, когда они подходят ближе. она ни о чём и никому ещё не говорила, но это так очевидно, что слов, в общем-то, и не нужно. ноыль же стоит с каменным лицом, её даже передёргивает. джекён не понимает, почему она так, но обязательно спросит при удобном случае.

джессика говорит:

\-- мне хорошо.

и улыбается, держа на руках макаруна, которому она так сильно теперь нравится. джессика просто не может не нравиться, джекён этому давно не сопротивляется. даже если джессика не уточняет, отчего ей хорошо (это неважно).

позже она предлагает остаться у неё. вечером они смотрят повтор дорамы юнхе, джекён иногда переключает на другие каналы во время рекламы. джессика не смотрит, а только слушает; они на большом белом диване, в гостиной, джекён сидит, а. голова джессики у неё на коленях. её бесконечные волосы щекочут ей кожу. джессика переплетает их пальцы, внимательно изучает, как сходятся и расходятся линии жизни. джекён старается не обращать внимания, это не должно ничего значить, ведь так? ведь так? и--

она как раз выключает звук, от рекламы начинает болеть голова, когда джессика говорит (с придыханием, будто секрет):

\-- у меня будет альбом. самый настоящий, свой собственный. и совсем скоро, представляешь?

\-- ты справишься.

\-- да?

\-- да, обязательно.

джекён наклоняется, чтобы её поцеловать. джессика тянется губами навстречу.

это что-то вроде _удачи_ и _ты всё сможешь, ведь могла и раньше_.

она правда сможет.

кто, если не, а.

на день рождения ноыль джекён приводит её с собой. déjà vu семилетней давности, но джессика с ней, а не с кем-то ещё. ноыль неодобрительно буравит взглядом их обеих, а. потом отводит джекён в сторону, говорит:

\-- что ты делаешь?

\-- люблю.

(джекён раскрывает правду, не задумываясь. вместо неё отвечает сердце, вот и всё)

\-- ты дура или до сих пор не видишь? или такой прекрасный туман (не)возможной любви просто мешает тебе прозреть?

\-- ноыль-и, скажи прямо.

\-- она никогда тебя не полюбит.

\-- я знаю.

\-- тогда?

\-- мы пробуем.

\-- не обманывай себя, если ты _знаешь_.

\-- ноыль-и--

\-- она же всю жизнь любит и будет любить только тэ--

ноыль не договаривает; ури прерывает разговор, хватая их за руки, утаскивая с собой в танец. это было именно то, о чём джекён собиралась у ноыль спросить после прогулки.

или семь лет спустя?

ноыль отдаёт ей этот груз, джекён добровольно его принимает.

ночью, когда джессика спит на другой половине её кровати, джекён не может перестать думать. она знала, что у неё не получится, хотя очень на это надеялась. она знала, что так счастливо с ней долго не будет (и не бывает вообще). джекён знала, джекён всё-таки верила.

вы же покой друг друга. как тихая гавань. и это всё так похоже на любовь, которая никогда не проходит, вечная не вечная, а. всё равно бьётся внутри и живёт. не в джекён и не для неё.

тогда почему ты ничего не делаешь больше, чтобы? джекён не спрашивает об этом вслух, джессика слишком умиротворённо спит.

грудная клетка напоминает, что от неё ещё что-то осталось, чтобы джекён жила после, когда всё закончится, а оно закончится.

достигнув вершины, она, конечно, падает вниз.

это называется осознанием.

джекён тихо плачет в подушку.

смеяться нет смысла.

 

когда джессика записывает лайв выступление на одну из своих песен (у неё чудесный альбом, джекён очень нравится, она даже получает свою копию с автографом и с "джекён♥ и её потрясающей собаке!", -- и это опять то, что понимают только они вдвоём), джекён приходит на съёмки, приносит с собой еду для стаффа и термос с чаем для джессики, и себе -- кофе. как раз перерыв.

все ей рады; джекён странно и приятно одновременно. менеджер проводит её на площадку, джессика всё ещё там. и будь это кино, а жаль, что не оно, из рук джекён выпали бы и термос, и кофе, так же драматично, как и та неупавшая в кафе вилка, ведь--

тэён стоит у окна (оно ненастоящее, как и всё в жизни джекён), джессика сидит на диване. они о чём-то говорят и смеются. тэён с годами не меняется, по-прежнему как сбежавшая с уроков школьница, разве что её волосы спалены чужим светом (и как ты не сгорела вся?).

джекён могла бы уйти прямо сейчас, отдав термос менеджеру, но это -- это не кино. джекён идёт к ним.

у джессики нечитаемое выражение лица.

\-- ким тэён.

\-- ким джекён.

тэён на две головы ниже, ещё тоньше джессики и. люди редко так друг другу подходят, но вот они рядом, они перед джекён -- и у неё нет никаких вопросов. она улыбается, отдаёт джессике термос, а. чуть погодя их зовут с площадки, ведь перерыв окончен.

они с тэён находятся по ту сторону камеры, наблюдают за джессикой, её подтанцовкой. красивая песня, красивая джессика. у джекён перехватывает дыхание, а. тэён напряжена до предела, и в то же время восторг в её глазах говорит всё за неё. джекён её понимает и понимает, что ей пора.

\-- я хотела, чтобы она держалась и за меня, но ей это не нужно, так что я--

\-- джекён, подожди.

\-- это ваш момент, разве нет?

\-- она с тобой, этот момент всё ещё твой. и если она не держится за тебя, держись за сейчас, пока у тебя есть возможность.

\-- а почему ты не?

\-- мне поздно?

глупая тэён, глупая.

или слепая тоже, как джекён.

\-- тебе никогда не будет поздно.

\-- что ты--

\-- не упусти её, ладно?

джекён действительно хочет уйти; джессика смотрит на них обеих, пока идёт запись, но видит лишь тэён.

когда джекён делает шаг в сторону выхода, тэён её останавливает. может, до неё дошли слова джекён, только она всё равно делает всё по-своему.

\-- я попробую.

\-- вот и хорошо--

\-- а пока ты её береги, у тебя получается это лучше.

и тэён уходит сама.

помещение заполняют мыльные пузыри.

(глупая тэён, глупая джекён)

когда джессика заканчивает, переодевается и выходит уже к ней, она ничего не спрашивает. джекён не спрашивает тоже. это их момент, да?

(да)

джекён знает, что нет.

 

\-- наша группа зовётся радугой, но у нас, кроме чёрной полосы, ничего нет. забавно, как в последнем клипе.

\-- это не значит, что её нельзя стереть. у кого-то она длиннее и шире, у кого-то получается её закрасить. иногда чёрная полоса -- это человек, но что с того?

\-- а кто _твой_ человек?

джессика молчит.

ответ на этот вопрос очевиден.

\-- может, я влюблена до беспамятства, но это не значит, что я не знаю.

\-- о чём ты?

\-- не теряй своё время, не теряй.

\-- ты меня отпускаешь?

(а меня ты отпустишь?)

\-- ты моё самое яркое солнце, такого у меня не было и не будет, но твоим я быть не могу, у тебя оно уже есть.

(найдите друг друга)

\-- джекён.

\-- мне было хорошо.

(я никогда так не любила)

джекён держится. слёз так много, её глаза полны ими; она не даёт себе заплакать.

джессика целует её в висок. джекён прикрывает от этого веки, чтобы спрятать то, что сейчас вот-вот вырвется наружу, а.

джессика говорит:

\-- у тебя золотое сердце, даже если золото со временем тускнеет, своему не дай.

\-- ты просишь--

\-- обещай.

\-- джессика.

\-- ведь я уверена, обязательно есть кто-то, кому ты нужна так же, как я была нужна тебе. может, ты просто не видишь.

тэён не видела меня больше семи лет.

это -- то, чего джессика не добавляет, хотя оно остаётся на кончике языка.

джессика -- она такая невыносимо человечная, она будет утешать кого-то другого, даже если будет больно лишь ей одной.

джессика шепчет ей на ухо, касаясь его губами:

\-- ты не провал и никогда им не была. ты своя собственная лучшая победа.

джекён сдаётся.

джессика осторожно вытирает пальцами её слёзы.

\-- спасибо за любовь.

\-- спасибо за твоё сердце.

 

это пройдёт, не так быстро, как обычно проходит чужая слава, но пройдёт. не то чтобы джекён уверена, ей просто стоит попытаться преодолеть себя, а. сердце -- сложно, сердце -- никак; джекён может многое -- и это она сможет тоже.

даже если они всё ещё будут периодически ночевать друг у друга, выгуливать макаруна и продолжать вести библию красоты. это пройдёт.

и когда у тэён начнутся концерты, джекён потащит всю свою группу на них. и там, конечно, будет джессика. она не может _там_ не быть. они будут стоять совсем рядом, подпевать каждой песне, глаза джессики будут сиять безграничным счастьем, потому что. тэён поёт всем, но ей -- в первую очередь. как это было всегда.

джекён будет слушать и смотреть на джессику. в ней снова что-то начнёт безудержно сигналить, но. это пройдёт, пройдёт.

джекён верит.

(её сердце -- нет)

это не провал, это новый путь.


End file.
